Valentine's Day Surprise
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Brittany and Santana are spending all day together and Brittany has a surprise for Santana at night.


Brittany was sad, this fact did not go unnoticed by her fellow Cheerios as they waited for Sue to finish whatever she was doing with/to Becky and Santana so they could start practice.

"Britt what are you and Tana doing for Valentine's day?" Amy, who joined the squad the same time the unholy trinity, did.

"I was gonna surprise her." Brittany knew how much of a gossipy bitch she was. Hell she even slushied Santana and Quinn after they quit last year. She was only sucking up now because they ran the school.

"Like? What are getting her?" A few other girls seemed interested too and Brittany rolled her eyes at them in true Santana fashion.

"Like stuff, it's all 100% a top secret. Only me and a few stores know what I have planned and I plan to keep it that way, at least until Tuesday night." She shrugged and moved over to the mats to start on her legs.

"Who do you think is the guy?" She heard one of the freshies ask and had to hold her tongue from flipping out. The whole part that made sweet lady kisses so good was that there was no guy.

"Tana deff, I mean come on." Brittany took a deep breath, even though Santana hated anyone aside from her calling her Tana, and Amy totally thought she could after being a flake for four years.

"Yeah but like Brittany dated that wheelchair guy, so she had to be on top with him, maybe she just doesn't want to go back?" Now the girl speaking now, Brittany had made out with so her words were the only ones that could hold an ounce of truth.

"I guess I could see Santana as like a power bottom." Amy laughed not hearing the loud double doors to the gym open. "Hell I'm sure Santana is bent on all fours every night begging for-"

"You really have no idea how to girls fuck do you Amy? Why the sudden obsession with what me and Britts do? Jealous? Horny?" She raised an eyebrow at the last part and Brittany smirked. Amy went beat red clearly more upset with being found out than anything else. As Santana passed her to go over to join Brittany she whispered in her ear. "You're by the way, I am in no way a power bottom." With that she was okay, Snix didn't need to come out and her juice all up everything, plus she did not admit that when it came to sex Brittany had complete control over her, in the kink and non kink way.

"Please tell me, we're doing laps right away, only like a set number of laps." Brittany loved that she was the fastest runner and Amy was the slowest. She was planning on doing half the laps backwards just to rub it in.

"Nope, she wants up to sprint up and down the flights of stairs…"

"But they're all like just washed now and really slippery…"

"I know. We're gonna have to be really careful not to break anything…I think if one more girl get's badly injured then Sue might get canned, which I would be all for if it meant we might lost all chances at Regionals let alone Nationals." Santana gave Britt's hand a squeeze, she was sure they would be fine, they would just go a bit slower.

"What about the swim coach? She seems to be half useful." Brittany lightly brushed her arm against Santana's and watched the younger girl shiver.

"No, your free time is like non-existent between this and being the head of the student body, no if you had to help her with the routines, like we know you will then we'd never have time for each other, and I always figured that wouldn't happen until exam time in collage because we never got out of bed to go to class." Sue decided to use her megaphone then to tell the girls that they would be sprinting up and down the stairs of McKinley, whoever gets the most laps in get to be top of the next pyramid, the slowest gets to become very close with her latest cane.

"We should tell Mr. Schue about the canes…he'd get rid of them." Brittany hated them. The only time she liked canes were when she was the one swinging them.

"He can't do anything Sue got a line about them in the safety hazard forms our parents had to sign. She has her ass covered and Mr. Schue can't stop it." She didn't seem to be too upset over it.

Santana was on her seventh lap and Brittany was going on nine, only after Santana told her to keep going without her.

"In first place we have a tie, Riley and Brittany, with 9 laps and Brittany is close to being a solo leader. In third last we have Amy, in second Jugs, in last and the soon to be best friend of Mr. Whitey-Spikes, Sarah. Come on Jugs pick up the pace, maybe if you didn't make your chest so heavy you'd be able to run!" Santana was about to snap back at Sue when she lost her foot, she was ready to go crashing up the stairs but instead felt someone grab her arm mid fall and kept her up.

"It's okay, just be careful, I'll make sure Sarah loses, or Amy…" Brittany linked their arms, because she didn't realise that was more unsafe. "'Cause your ass is mine and no one else's to beat."

Amy ended up being last and Brittany was first so Santana didn't mind if her knee was going to dig in her back.

… Valentine's Day …

Santana couldn't believe her luck. After the dance Britt said she had a surprise for her, what that was made up of, she didn't know since she already got her V-day gift, a stunning 24 caret gold diamond necklace, and that didn't include the breadsticks that were waiting for her in her locker (her hallway one and her locker room one), over three giant boxes of hand cut paper hearts that held boxes of chocolate and stuffed animals that were V-Day related, including a cat that said I think you're Puuurrrrrrfect. (That one was from Lord Tubbington but it was a record your own message one, and she hoped it was Britt.) Her parents were a tad pissed off that their mailbox, porch and now staircase were covered in gifts from hells. (Their words.) In return Santana had a gift for Brittany for every hour. They varied from sweets to jewelry, after all she was all about the bling, not that she only cared about money. If Brittany was flat broke and would never be able to get a loan for one dollar without a co-signer she would still be with her. True love is more powerful than money. Unless you were forced to live under a bridge…

Now however she was stuck in History, Brittany was half asleep with her head in one head and the other was playing with the hem of Santana's skirt.

Getting a very corny and cheesy idea forming in her head she turned to a new page in her notebook and started to doodle. Once she was done she nudged Brittany and slide it over to her.

"I-choo-choo-choose you." She read out and looked at the cute doodle of the cartoony train, even if it didn't look anything like a train. "Awh Tana this is so sweet and corny. I love it!" Brittany had to settle for kissing the other girl's hand since any other was simply not allowed. Normally Santana was the one falling asleep in history and Brittany would draw random tings up and down her arm, last time was a family of ducks being chased by a giant cat. It was about to be colored when she woke up.

"Okay so I'm picking you up for the dance. Wear something sexy." Brittany grinned as she dropped off Santana at her house before speeding off to her own house to get ready. There was already a bag in her trunk with everything they would need for tonight.

…

The dance was great, Brittany was just excited to finally get Santana to show some PDAs and dance with her, even though she couldn't lead at all, which was fine with Brittany. That was one thing she hated about dancing with Mike he always wanted to lead.

"So where to now?" Santana asked once they were in Brittany's car yet again.

"It's a surprise now put on this blindfold." She handed over a full facial padded leather mask.

"This isn't a blindfold Britt!" Santana honestly didn't know how Britt could maintain her sweet and innocent personality and then do a complete 180 into kinky sex goddess and she was certainly not complaining.

"It covers your eyes! Just unzip the mouth if you want." She clearly knew she was going to have to help Santana put it on and once she did, she really couldn't wait to get her to her surprise.

After a long drive for Santana and a very quick one for Brittany, the car came to a stop. "Don't take it off!" Brittany screamed as grabbed Santana's hands. "Just wait here for a quick second okay?" Without waiting for a response Brittany left, well Santana guessed she left because she heard the door open and close and she didn't hear her breath.

After a moment her own door opened and she felt someone, she hoped Brittany undo her seatbelt and then pick her up bridal style.

"Britt what's going on?" She wrapped her arms tightly around her neck not wanting to be dropped again.

"I told you it's a surprise." A loud ding sounded and Santana got the feeling that she was in an elevator, but that could mean anything.

They were now off the elevator and walking down a corridor of some kind, or a sheltered walkway she couldn't tell. Then another beep. "Almost there baby." Brittany's own voice held so much excitement it made Santana want to just rip the blindfold off. The sound of a heavy door being pushed out was the last sound her head before she felt something, no someone move to throw her.

"Noooooooo!" Santana was going to bring Brittany down with her if she fell, which she did and landed on the softest thing ever. Like softer then Finn's big ol' gut. Brittany took the blindfold off and grinned.

"Surprise, Happy Valentine's Sweetie." Santana looked around the hotel suite they were in, not only were they lying in the softest king size bed, she ever saw but there was a hot tub and everything was heart shaped. "It's the honey-moon suite because I honestly feel like I've been with you my whole life and now I think we should stop hooking up for the sake of hooking up and you've been telling me about your feelings, I know how hard that is for you. I'm so proud of you sweetie, I told Sue and Mr. Schue that we had to go away for a funeral, and our parents think we're on a cheerleading thing, well my parents know the truth because they're paying for this but, I kind of wanted a few days to have to ourselves after I asked you this." She was rambling and her voice was so nervous.

"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me Britt, I honestly don't know how I could ever resist you." Santana pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss.

"That's good. Santana Lopez, do you wanna drive to New York or some other state and tie the knot with me?" Brittany pulled out a shiny red leather box and opened it to reveal the biggest diamond and jewels set she had ever seen on a ring while still looking real.

"Oh my God…Britt…"She was speechless.

"I'm more than willing to work my ass off with three different jobs so you can stay home Peg Bundy style because I know how much you idolize her, and since I know how much you hate mornings, I'll have brunch delivered from Breadsticks every day at two. And I'll-" She was cut off by Santana's lips on hers.

"I want nothing else than to be with you forever."

"So that's a yes?" Brittany looked a bit confused at that.

"Of course it's a yes. Brittany S. Pierce."

…

Both girls laid spent on the bed the sheets wrapped around their bodies at odd parts.

"Engagement sex is the best. I mean, thunder storm sex was really good, and make up sex, that was good, but this. Jesus." Santana breathed out completely at ease.

"I'm glad you liked it. Do we tell people?"

"Quinn will just tell us we're too young. Kurt will try and plan the wedding and it'll be way too flashy and gay." Santana was trying not to get too flustered by the shoulder kissing Brittany was doing.

"We have to let Kurt help at least. Plus it is a gay wedding so what's the worst that can happen?" She straddled Santana's ass and started to kiss up her shoulder to her neck.

"I dunno, what do you think about me taking your name?" Santana was tempted to turn around but she knew it was going to be hard to resist the blonde.

"Like with a dash? Lopez-Pierce?" She had made a hickey in the shape of a B on her neck, a few freshmen girls were starting to get obsessed with her and Brittany wanted to remind them whose girl Santana was.

"Nope, lose the Lopez all together. Just Santana Pierce." Now there was a P by the B.

"Santana Pierce…Santana Pierce…" Brittany tried the name out loud grinning wider the more she said it. "I really like it. You know I have like five hundred different notebooks from like all time that say that."

"Wanna move into my house while we're at it? The open door rule can't really be allowed if we're engaged." Brittany laughed, getting off Santana to lie next to her and brush the hair out of her face.

"You mean I can never see or speak to my family ever again. Oh Britt you do know how to make a girl's night."


End file.
